


Three Times Sam and Dean Went to Church

by concernedlily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, Three Things, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-01-12
Updated: 2009-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concernedlily/pseuds/concernedlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_hardlygolden"><a href="http://hardlygolden.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://hardlygolden.livejournal.com/"><b>hardlygolden</b></a></span> in the <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_spn_j2_xmas"><a href="http://spn-j2-xmas.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://spn-j2-xmas.livejournal.com/"><b>spn_j2_xmas</b></a></span> holiday gift exchange.</p><p>Thanks to the ever-generous <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_wendy"><a href="http://wendy.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://wendy.livejournal.com/"><b>wendy</b></a></span> for beta!</p>
    </blockquote>





End file.
